When the Party’s over
by LilyandGinnysQuill
Summary: Draco goes to a party and overhears quite a few conversations, before having one with a drunken Harry Potter. When the party's over though, they both have to wake up and decide what's most important. Drarry one shot with a bit of Linny.:: for Melani


**When the Party's over**

 **Part 1**

 **Draco goes to a party and overhears quite a few conversations, before having one with a drunken Harry Potter. When the party's over though, they both have to wake up and decide what's most important. D** **rarry one shot,** _Romione and Linny._ **A few f-words used.**

 **For Melani**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

The beat was racing through my body, colours were flashing around the room and hundreds of people were milling around me. This was exactly the kind of Hogwarts gatherings I tried to avoid. The ones with drunk teenagers dancing awkwardly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said to my friend, Pansy.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled, with a smile. "Blaise won't know what hit him!"

"You know you could just talk to him in private? You're in the same house."

"What's the fun in that?" She yelled back, over the music. Pansy danced her way into the crowd, holding her punch up high. Where had she even gotten that? We just got here.

"Well... I might as well get a drink." I muttered to myself. I'd been there for five minutes and was already standing by myself in front of a dance floor. Pathetic.

"What'll ya have?" The bearded bartender said as I sat down on a stool. I felt like I was in a high chair again.

"Hmm... maybe ginger ale?"

The bartender raised his eyebrow slightly and handed me a can of pop. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Seriously Draco? What's with the abstinence? I just don't enjoy bitter, sense-numbing drinks that much.

"I'm driving tonight." I lied.

The bartender just looked at me as if saying, how stupid do I look to you?

"Yeah, yeah. My name's Tom. Stay outta trouble. Holler if you need anything."

"Will do." I muttered, staring at the sea of people moving together like a school of fish. Was every bartender named Tom?

Two girls had just sat down not far from here and I thought I recognized their voices.

"Just order me a coke and rum." One of them said.

"Ugghh. Fine. But if you go back to Luna, God help you."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione?! Draco looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ginny and Hermione sitting a few stools away. Draco did a double-take when he saw Ginny wearing a tight red dress and smoky eyeshadow. Weasley looked good. Granger was just wearing jeans and a shirt, but she had straightened her hair and was playing with it absentmindedly.

"One coke and rum and a pina colada."

"Ooh, Hermione. Feeling fancy?" Weasley teased, ogling the paper umbrella Tom was putting in her drink.

"Not really." She bit back angrily.

"Wow, you sure are serious. What's up?"

"What do you mean? I'm always serious." Hermione said angrily. "According to some people I never have fun. Maybe tonight I should just loosen up. Have some fun for once in my life."

Wow, Ron. What's his deal? Everyone knew he was pathetically in love with Granger and he kept insulting her. I will never understand that pathetic Weasley. Ginny seemed to agree with my point of view and was extremely offended.

"Is that my idiot brother again? I swear Hermione I'm gonna-"

I heard a stool screech against the floor and Hermione saying: "No way. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh come on Hermione. I know he likes you he just-"

"Oh stop." She sighed with annoyance. "If that were true, why'd he come here with Lavender and plaster himself on her the whole night?"

"I don't know." Ginny muttered. "Look, all I know is that teenage boys are stupid, one reason I'm not into them. You should just forget about my stupid brother and let loose!"

The thought of seeing Granger drunk made me giggle internally.

"I'm not sure if you're saying this for me or for you."

"Hermione," Ginny sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I've been studying for O.W.L.s like there's no tomorrow and you've been avoiding Ron for weeks. Why don't we have one night where everything goes away? Why don't we party?!"

And along came Harry, the drunk slob, slobbering his words with slobber. His voice was relaxed and he was smiling gently at them, seemingly carefree.

"Hermione! Ginny! How are you girls?" Harry said, stumbling onto a stool with a part cup in hand. He grabbed Hermione's pina colada and took a long sip.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief. "This is amazing!" He declared, grabbing Hermione's sleeve.

"Harry, are you drunk?" Ginny said, sounding amazed.

As ever, Weasley's deductive skills astound me.

"Ppfff... no. I'm not _drunk_. Or driving. Because that would be very bad. If I happened to be drunk and driving. Because the police always say it's bad to do that. I don't even know how to drive anyways. Why is that bad again?"

"Okay... maybe you should take it easy with the punch, mister." Hermione said, grabbing back her pina colada and puttting Harry's punch far from reach.

Suddenly her whole face paled. Her eyes darted towards the exits and she jumped off her stool. I turned around to see what Granger was so afraid of and unsurprisingly saw Ron and Lavender devouring each other's faces. I think the ginger ale is going to make me sick.

"Hermione?" Ginny laughed. "What are you doing?"

Hermione grabbed her drink and ran into the crowd of dancers. "I just remembered something." She said, running away in panic.

"That girl." Ginny sighed.

"How've you been Ginny?" Harry said, laying his head on his arms and closing his eyes. "You know... with the whole," he gestured into air. "gay thing."

Ginny's gay??? That sure explains a lot. Especially how she was never into me. That really messed with my confidence in second year.

Ginny laughed. "Gay thing? Subtle way to start a conversation."

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled eagerly, opening his eyes a bit. "Snogged any girls yet?"

Ginny swatted his head with her red purse and laughed with Harry.

"Excuse me?! Harry-" She swatted his head. "James-" another swat. "Potter-" one more. "That is my own personal business."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned. "You're totally snogging girls!"

Ginny blushed so fiercely her hair and dress matched her skin tone perfectly. Oh Ginny, how adorable.

"You are so wasted." She muttered, staring at the purse in her hands.

"That may be true." Harry laughed, closing his eyes again.

After a long a pause Harry said "So who's the girl?"

"What?"

"Who's this girl you're not snogging?"

"Enough about me! How's Sophie?"

"As hot as ever."

"Everything's good there?"

"Yeah..." he smiled staring at Ginny. "You know I'm glad you... came- I'm glad you were honest with yourself."

"Yeah." She whispered to herself. "Me too." Her voice started to break and her eyes were watering. "Oh God."

"Come here." Harry said, giving her a big hug.

"I miss you, Harry."

"Me too."

"I'm so sorry. How I treated you. And how I strung you along while I was figuring out who I was. I'm so sorry."

Harry stopped hugging her to look her in the eyes. "Don't apologize."

"But I treated you so badly, Harry."

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "We were always meant to be friends."

"How?"

"Because you always had a crush on Luna."

Ginny was speechless. I was speechless. Tom stopped wiping his glass. She brushed away some tears from her cheeks and choked out: "I have to go to the bathroom."

Harry turned back towards the counter and I pretended to be playing with my drink. I stared at the green aluminum can. Luna and Ginny? Speaking of the devil...

Luna came running towards Harry a few minutes later. "Harry? How are you?" She said dreamily.

Harry turned around and smiled. I couldn't help but grin at the amazing turn of events.

"How are _you_ doing Luna?" Harry said, unable to wipe the mischievous smile off his face.

"Oh I'm fine." She said softly. "I was just wondering where Ginny was?"

Oh Luna, you want to snog your girl?

"Now how about that?" Harry muttered, smiling. "You know, I think she might be in the loo. She could use some company."

Luna looked ecstatic. It didn't really suit her though, she just looked more deranged and owl-like to me. "Well, maybe I should go talk to her..."

Luna walked towards the washrooms looking dreamier and lighter than ever.

"Yes... you should talk." Harry chortled, watching Luna practically skip over to the loo.

I laughed into my ginger ale can. I had never seen Harry's face that happy before. Well... maybe that time I almost got killed by a hypogriff. This was different though. His smile was more mischievously content- or something.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes on me suspiciously.

I regarded Harry coldly like he was idiot Potter again. On the inside I was PANICKING. Squirming, sweating, eye-shifting panic. I put on my signature Malfoy 'who are you to look at me' look.

 _Remember, Draco. Remember who's side you're on. The Dark Lord won't appreciate a betrayer._ I pushed my father's constant words out of my head. Just for once, I'd like to be free of his controlling power.

"Oh nothing." Draco said.

Harry shrugged. "Those two..."

"Yeah." I chuckled. The only way I could possibly defy my father was by being friendly with Potter. And that was exactly the kind of defiance I needed.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" Harry asked suspiciously.

I love his expressions, they're just too adorable. And yes, I did compliment his face, in a weirdly distant way, I guess.

"Well... Luna and Ginny sure seem to be perfect for each other."

Harry sighed and stared at his drink. "They really do."

"Do you miss her?"

Harry looked at me weirdly. Since when had I been so open and talkative with Harry? Where was the cold, sneering, blond-haired prick Harry was so used to?

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Draco sighed. He'd always be alone. No one wanted to talk to the evil Death Eater he had become. He started regretting coming to this stupid party. Pansy had only dragged him here to be her buffer for Blaise. I had liked Harry for about a year and I never seemed to get anywhere with him. He always thought I was trying to plot his murder. I waved towards the scruffy looking bartender.

"You want a real drink?" Tom asked happily.

"I want a refill."

"Of course you do." Tom said, sadly. He threw out the can and replaced with a fresh, cold ginger ale.

"Do you like getting people intoxicated?" I asked sarcastically as Tom walked away.

I sat there again in silence, trying to ignore Harry's figure out of the corner of my eye. I was the worst chit chatter on the planet. I just couldn't think of anything to say in awkward social situations. I blame it on my secluded upbringing.

"I don't miss her." Harry said, interrupting my thoughts. "I just wish I had what she had."

Now, let's get one thing straight. I had never paid much attention to Harry Potter. Sure, he was cute, and the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived made him a bit more attractive... I kind of did have a crush. But I knew that nothing could actually happen. I might be gay, but Harry was straight as hell. I mean he dated Cho, Ginny and know that-Ravenclaw-girl. When he said that he wanted what Ginny had I thought, I can give you what you don't have. My stomach had the butterflies and my throat felt like it was closing up.

"Aren't you- aren't you dating that Ravenclaw girl?" I struggled to say.

Harry looked down at his cup of punch again and sighed.

"It's not the same. She's only a rebound, while Ginny..."

He let the end of his sentence trail off into assumption. Assumptions I couldn't help but imagine for myself. The one for you? The girl you'd love till you died an old unmarried man?

"You've changed this year, Draco." Harry said, resting his head on his arms and taking another sip of punch. "You're less of a pompous prat."

We were smiling at each other, green eyes staring into grey, until Harry cleared his throat and turned back towards the counter. I think I was turning red anyways.

"Barkeep!" He said, snapping his fingers at Tom, who came reluctantly. "I need two shots of vodka."

"Harry..."

"I need you to be just as wasted as I am!" Harry declared, giggling into his punch.

"Oh, so you're trying to get me drunk?"

Most common trick in the book. I smiled, raising my eyebrows at our flirtatious conversation.

"Well, I can't force you to drink anything." Harry smiled. "However, if you don't drink them, then I'll have to. And I'm _already_ comatose."

Harry giggled drunkenly and grabbed one of the shot glasses. He raised his glass, winked at me and threw back the dark liquid. He slammed it down and smacked his lips together happily. Harry grabbed the second shot glass and lifted it to his lips.

"Fine. Fine." I sighed. "But only because you seem to be too drunk as it is."

I took the shot glass out of Harry's hand and lifted it to my lips. I watched the amber liquid slosh around and sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"Cheers." I muttered, throwing back my head and downing the scorching drink in one go. This is why I hate alcohol.

Harry slapped his shoulder and yelled: "'Nother round for my friend and I!"

"No Harry. I really shouldn't..."

Harry grinned at me, the butterfly in my stomach flapping its wings excitedly.

"Nonsense." He slobbered drunkenly. "We need to party!"

I laughed at his drunken state and smiled when he took another shot and started giggling.

"Come on Draco!" Harry mumbled, trying to stop his head from spinning. "Where's that sense of adventure?"

Maybe 'adventurous' wasn't the quality that got me sorted into Slytherin.

I sighed and helped Harry get up from the stool. "Come on big guy, let's go to the loo."

"No, I can get there by myself!" Harry muttered indignantly, pulling my arms away from him. How many mood swings can this lunatic get?

He stumbled to the loo, turning back towards me and frowning until I started laughing at his comedic pout.

So there I was, staring at an empty stool beside me. So this was what friendly Potter was? A funny bloke teasing me. I probably would've rebelled against my father long ago if I'd known how much better this was.

I sat by myself for what seemed like forever until I started growing worried about Harry. He'd been in there for 10 minutes. Was he throwing up? Did he pass out? I should at least see if he's alright. Nothing weird about that. I was walking towards the loo when a disgruntled Ron came out.

"Is Harry in there?" I asked him coolly.

Weasley looked me over snidely and crossed his arms over his chest. We were about the same height and try as I might, I couldn't tower over him intimidatingly. We just glared fiercely at each other.

"What's it to you?" He demanded bravely.

I sneered at Weasley and looked him over coldly. "I was just talking to Harry at the bar and he's been in there for a while so I thought I'd-"

"So you were the one getting him drunk?" Ron snarled.

"Look Weasley," I said, trying to remain calm all while clenching my jaw. "I'm just checking on him."

"Sure you are..." Ron muttered.

"And what _exactly_ do you think I'm doing?" I demanded, approaching Ron dangerously.

"Won-Won!" Squealed a girlish voice.

Lavender Brown, blonde curls and all, came bouncing towards Ron and put her arm around his waist. I smirked. I hated Lavender Brown, but her peppy and oblivious self was exactly what I needed right now. Won-Won? I couldn't help but smirk at such a ridiculous pet name.

"Come on... Parvati said she was starting spin the bottle." Lavender said, smiling up at Ron who was now turning red.

"I'll be right there Lavender." Ron said, watching her skip away.

"Oh, don't keep Lav-Lav waiting on my account." I said, mocking Lavender's girlish giggle.

"Don't call her that or I'll-"

"What?!" I sneered. Did Weasley really think I was going to let myself get intimidated by someone called Won-Won?

"Won-Won!"

Lavender was trying to wave him over to the circle assembling in the middle of the room. Weasley gave me one last glare before walking over to the game of spin the bottle. I would almost feel sorry for him if I didn't hate him so much.

I finally walked into the men's washroom to find Harry resting his head on the bathroom counter. He was playing absentmindedly with the zipper on his sweater and seemed to be sort of- calm.

I can't help think of how adorable he is. And that beautiful hair. Oh god. I'm letting myself get all sappy about Harry. Let's try not to jump him, all right Malfoy?

"Are you feeling less drunk?" I said, doing a

horrid job at hiding my smile.

Harry shrugged. He sat down on the counter and then kept playing with his sweater zipper.

"Do you want to go back out there?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled, picking at the lint on his sweater.

Suddenly, mister 'adventure' was turned into the quiet lint-picking mumbler.

"Okay then... I think I'll just leave." I muttered, turning the brass knob on the door.

"Don't leave yet."

My heart beat raced foolishly. What? Harry didn't want me to leave? I turned around slowly to see him staring at me shyly. I sat down on the counter. Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I doing here? Heart racing so fast... I think I'm going to be sick.

"Let's talk." Harry said, smiling slightly at me.

WTF?! Whenever someone says they 'want to talk' something's off. I grew panicked again, feeling beads of sweat roll down my back and the nauseated aching return.

"What do you want to-"

Harry's lips crashed into mine. Literally crashed. I thought it was accidental until he started running his hand through my hair. It was... amazing. Maybe the best day in a sixteen year olds life. Harry was kissing me and I liked it, I kissed back.

After joy came panic. Holy fuck. Harry Potter was snogging me. Hundreds of girls (and boys; let's face it) would love to be in my shoes. I was terrified though. I ripped myself away from his warm body.

"Draco..."

"No, Harry." I said, panting slightly. "You are so drunk." I said, pushing myself off the counter. "You don't even know who I am now."

"I'm not drunk." Harry said.

"No, Harry. You really are drunk." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

He didn't even know I was a Death Eater. I was supposed to be against him for fuck's sake. NOT SNOGGING HIM IN THE LOO! My heart felt like a beaten piñata ready to explode. The saviour of the wizarding world and a Death Eater. This was crazy.

"I don't care Draco." Harry said, approaching me slowly. "I've wanted to snog you for forever."

That sure got my attention.

"What?" I croaked, my throat dry.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

 **A/N: What do you think so far? I'm planning on having a second part so stay tuned and please review! Any comments, opinions or ideas would be appreciated!**

 **~LilyGinny'sQuill**


End file.
